


Possession

by marumo



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fanart, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, could be non-con or not, up to your interoretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Prompt "Hydra/Villain Steve decides he wants Iron Man, by any means necessary."(NSFW)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/gifts).



> My work for meshkol (ashernorton) for Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange 2019! Hope you will enjoy it!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



End file.
